NO ME DIGAS
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Sapo Verde eres tu, Sapo verde eres tu, jajajaja, bueno, este es mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños para mi sobrino Favorito... Un secreto del corazón, un amor especial e imposible?, averiguanlo, Lyric de No Doubt, dejen Reviews!


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA!!!!, este es un fic muy especial, es un atrevimiento, pero es para celebrar el cumple 18 de mi sobrino consentido!!!!! Pyro-chan!^^ ojala les guste, no es una obra maestra, pero ahí esta, y aprobecho para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi cuñado Kory Asakura, bueno, leed y juzgad ^^

****

DON'T SPEAK 

(_no doubt_)

__

You and me 

We used to be together 

Every day together always 

I really feel 

Like I'm losing my best friend 

I can't believe 

This could be the end 

It looks as though you're letting go 

And if it's real 

Well I don't want to know

-"Bueno, veras, él y yo, pues, siempre estabamos juntos, él me enseño como mejorar en el Beyblade, él me sorprendió realmente, solo imagíname, yo un pequeño niño a quien su hermano solo le enseño lo básico para practicar el Beyblade de pronto va de visita con su primo y se encuentra con un chico fuerte, que le apasiona el Beyblade, que tiene una bestia Bit tan imponente como Griffolyon y que desde el principio le agrado, luego de un rato él me dice que tengo potencial, que él me ayudara a mejorar, ¡cielos!, Robert fue genial conmigo desde el principio, y... desde entonces lo vi como a mi héroe, como a mi mejor amigo, luego de que mis padres se separaron, pues, mi relación con Robert fue mayor, él era lo mejor que me hubiese pasado, aunque, cuando recibí mi Bestia Bit, algo cambio, jamás había sentido algo así, tenia mucho miedo, no sabía lo que era, pero... era tan fuerte que no podía controlarlo, cada vez que lo veía sonreírme, despues lo comprendí, me gustaba, luego fue peor, ese sentimiento fue en aumento, no podía creerlo, yo... yo comencé a amarlo, era extraño, y decidí alejarme un poco de él, pero no pude, y cada vez que lo veía no podía pensar claro, mi mente era una maraña de ideas, y unas palabras que se repetían: "Dios, soy tan joven y no sé que hacer ". Tenia mucho miedo, no quería perderlo, tal vez, si él se daba cuenta, se alejaría de mi, yo no quería eso, y decidí no decir nada, callarlo, dejarlo como mi secreto, pero me di cuenta de que él ya no era solo mi mejor amigo, era la persona que yo más quería, a la que yo más deseaba, y tenía que ver como él no era mío, era horrible, mi corazón decía que si, mientras mi razón decía que no, tuve que ver como se alejaba ese hermoso sueño..."

__

Don't speak 

I know just what you're saying 

So please stop explaining 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts 

Don't speak 

I know what you're thinking 

I don't need your reasons 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

-"Como se alejaba cuando él me decía que siempre sería su pequeño primo, yo sonreía pero por dentro me sentía triste, no quería oír esas palabras, quería que no hablara y que simplemente me abrazara... ¿a caso pensaba que por mi corta edad no sabía lo que era amar?, si supiera que despierto cada día para ver su sonrisa al saludarme, si supiera que... que él es lo único que habita en mi mente..."- el chico de cabello morado se veía triste y sus hermosos ojos rojizos tenían una expresión dulce, pero a la vez melancólica, su acompañante le coloco la mano en su hombro.-

-"¿Estas bien?, ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?, ¿Pyro?"-

-"Si"- sonrío algo afectado, tomo aire y siguió...

__

Our memories 

They can be inviting 

But some are altogether 

Mighty frightning 

As we die, both you and I 

With my head in my hands 

I sit and cry

-"Jamás podré olvidar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos entrenando, jugando o simplemente platicando y... cada vez que compruebo que lo nuestro no es posible se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas, y es que no sabes lo doloroso que es amar a tu mejor a migo, a tu primo... el miedo a perderlo, a que me aleje de él, cada que lo tengo cerca y sé que puedo perderlo me pongo a llorar como un niño pequeño, acompañado únicamente de mi soledad, lo llamo a gritos en mis sueños, pero él no contesta, es triste, pero... no lo puedo evitar..."- por sus mejillas corrieron un par de lagrimas...

__

Don't speak 

I know just what you're saying 

So please stop explaining 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts 

Don't speak 

I know what you're thinking 

I don't need your reasons 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It's all ending 

I gotta stop pretending who we are 

You and me 

I can see us dying...are we?

-" tengo miedo de decirle que lo quiero y que no conteste... y que guarde en su silencio aquello que he querido escuchar desde hace tanto, tengo miedo de morir sin que él sepa lo que siento..."- una dulce sonrisa contuvo su llanto, su acompañante le había secado las lagrimas.- "Lo amo... lo amo, pero yo sé que él no puede amarme así, aun recuerdo aquel día, en donde él se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él..."

__

Don't speak 

I know just what you're saying 

So please stop explaining 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts 

Don't speak 

I know what you're thinking 

I don't need your reasons 

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

-"Quizá se dio cuenta por la forma en que lo miraba, o simplemente ya lo sabía, despues de todo, él me conocía demasiado bien, yo... yo le dije que lo quería mucho, de una forma especial, él simplemente me sonrió , coloco su mano en mi cabello revolviéndolo un poco, me sonrió nuevamente y me dijo: "Yo también te quiero, siempre serás mi primo Pyro, no lo olvides... yo... también te querré siempre, lo, lo lamento tu sabes..." él salió de la habitación... mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quizá no lo dijo para no herirme, pero lo entendí con su mirada, tenía ganas de gritarle ¡Basta!; ya no quería explicaciones, lo entendí, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, y desde entonces solo... solo quiero que me deje permanecer a su lado, si he de morir , que sea en sus brazos..."- El chico griego lloraba, pero en silencio, su amiga lo veía con ternura y le acariciaba el cabello.

-"Pyro...yo... muchas gracias, no sabes como te agradezco, el que me hayas escuchado y... y él que hayas confiado en mi, descuida, yo también sé lo que es eso, aunque, a diferencia tuya yo ya no estoy segura..."

-"Pero yo debería darte las gracias a ti, por comprenderme... pero, ¿por qué dices que ya no estas segura?"- Pyro bostezo levemente.

-"por nada..."- la chica sonrió al ver que su amigo se había quedado dormido utilizando su regazo como almohada. -"Descansa Pyro"-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MWEJEJEJEJE, lamento que no haya quedado muy coherente con la canción, pero fue un poco dificl, espero que te haya gustado Pyro, y perdona mi atrevimiento ^^, también muchas gracias a todos los chicos y chicas que lo hayan leído, espero sus REVIEWS. Y pronto subiremos el otro cap. De Tan iguales tan diferentes.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOSSSSSSS PYRO_CHAN!!!!!!! (algo atrasado, pero lo logre ¬¬)


End file.
